Kirby
"Did you really think I was on your side this whole time?" —'Kirby', "Kirby's True Loyalty" Kirby is one of the main characters in the series since his debut. He wields a sword and is one of the few characters who can actually fight well. History ''Toy Island'' Kirby debuted in the first episode of Season 4, "The Mushroom Meteor". However, like Mukmuk, he is already part of the crew before the Mushroom Meteor strikes the Island, so his introduction to the Island is not explained. As a main character, he is often seen as a member of the rescue squad, such as in "Noodles Galore No More". However, during an expedition of the Island, he and the other expeditioners end up being ambushed by the Triple M Crew and are kidnapped by them, forcing the other islanders to come to their rescue. After Spirit Bear reveals herself at the end of "Eagle's Prey", Kirby realises that it is time to launch into motion the plans he was given by his true boss. He ends up tying up various islanders in trees, and later he causes a huge explosion. In "Kirby's True Loyalty", he reveals that he is a member of the Napoleonic Forces, stationed on Toy Island to act as an undercover spy. For the next number of episodes, Kirby acts as a high-ranking officer in the Napoleonic Forces, and he puts into a motion a large amount of schemes. In "Destruction of the MMM Crew" he singlehandedly overwhelms the Triple M Crew by boarding their UFO and sabotaging it. Then, in "Staging a Mass Kidnapping" he captures a good half of the Toy Island Crew and takes them to Monsieur Bonjour's Castle. However, due to the islanders and the Triple M Crew creating a truce, they are able to follow Kirby in Moose Moosa Mooster's UFO, though luckily he is able to trick them into following him in the wrong direction before hightailing it out of there. Eventually, the castle is located and he is defeated, with the kidnapped characters rescued. However, Kirby does not give up, and after plotting more schemes he returns to the Island to kidnap more threatening characters, although he is defeated once again. In his last-ditch attempt he plans to blow the Island up, but Rooster suddenly appears and messes up his plans, as well as defeating Monsieur Bonjour's lackeys. He returns in the next episode where he attempts to combat Krinole, but being battle-worn he is easily defeated. Following this, Monsieur Bonjour dismisses him from the Napoleonic Forces and locks him up in a jail cell guarded by Buffalo Bison. When the Toy Island Crew arrives to rescue some of their captured members, they cause a large skirmish that frees Kirby. He uses this opportunity to defeat Buffalo Bison and save Dumbo Peach from the collapsing prison. This earns the trust of the Toy Island Crew, and they forgive him for his past deeds. He then remains on the Island for the rest of the season where he appears to be reflecting on his past. Kirby reappears in Season 5 where he continues with his role of a strong leader. He helps rescue the merchants when they get attacked by Spear Guys. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Kirby appears in ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Here his role is similar to that in Season 4, and he is shown to be friends with Totodile. His betrayal even appears in this show, starting in the episode "Kirby's True Intentions", though in the end he rejoins the Toy Island Crew. ''Friends' Hockey'' Kirby is a default playable character in Friends' Hockey where he is an All-Around type character. However, in exchange for some of his aiming he has slightly better power. His Power Shot is Ultra Sword, where he gains an Ultra Sword power-up and slices the puck, damaging opponents in its radius and sending the puck at a supersonic speed. ''Curtis Ball'' series Kirby appears as a playable character available from the start in Curtis Ball Tournament. He is a default member of Team Krinole. He is an Attack type character, and he excels in Water Speed and Attack. However, he suffers in Power, Skill, Dodge, and Reach. He has moderate Healing thanks to his food sharing ability, and he is said to have superb special abilities. His regular special ability is Ultra Sword Kirby, where he gains his Ultra Sword power-up and swings his sword, Hurting any opponents who get in the way. His friend ability is Copycat Kirby, where he copies a friend's stats until he gets damaged. Despite it being stated in his official descriptions that he does not have the ability to swallow characters and copy their abilities, he demonstrates that power when he uses his friend ability. Following the first update, Kirby became a default member of Team Tigre. Kirby returns as a default player in Curtis Ball Showdown. He is classified as a Balanced type character, having average stats all around. Notably, he has good Attack and Trick but poor Reach. For his campaign condition, he joins the Curtis Ball League to prove his power to the world, participating up to the international tournament level to do so. He can also be recruited as a coach in campaign mode, where he offers the player various offensive tactics. ''Toy Island Party! Kirby is a default playable character in ''Toy Island Party! Instead of punching, he slashes with his sword. ''Friends' Kombat'' series Kirby is not playable in Friends' Kombat II, much to many fans' dismay. However, he does appear in the Tutorial Mode, where he teaches the player basic controls. Kirby returns in Friends' Kombat: United, although this time he is an unlockable player character. He can be unlocked by winning 20 online matches or by playing 195 VS matches. He is somewhat speedy and has various powerful attacks, although he is quite slow in the air. He can jump up to 6 times. Kirby fights with his sword, but he can also kick and use various sneaky moves. His moves combo well. His regular special is Sheath Slash, where he sheaths his sword, but when attacked, he draws it out and slashes his opponent. His side special is Slash Drill, where he holds his sword in front of him and drills forwards. His up special is Leap Slash, where he points his sword skyward and spins up. His down special is Slash Bomb, which is a trick move where he slashes with his sword, unveiling a bomb, before spinning away to begin the detonation process as he slashes an opponent toward the bomb as it explodes. His Final Smash is Wrap Up, where he ties up his opponents, hangs them from some trees, and then detonates them. ''Friends' Racing'' Kirby appears in Friends' Racing as a default player character. He is a middleweight character and drives medium sized karts. He gives a slight speed and drift bonus. His personal course is Kirby Hillside, a course loosely based on the Kirby series of games. As well, an item that appears is the Ultra Sword. It is used similarly to the Scalchop item, except it has a bigger range but cannot be used as frequently or as many times. The Kirby Cup debuts in this game. ''Friends' Baseball'' Kirby appears in Friends' Baseball as a default member of the Krinole Black Belts. ''Toy Island Adventures'' Kirby appears as a main playable character in Toy Island Adventures, becoming available during a certain part of the story. He uses his Green Sword to slice and dice through enemies, and he can also jump multiple times through the air. ''Toy Island Golf'' Kirby appears in Toy Island Golf as an unlockable player character. He is unlocked by winning the Antsy Classic. His maximum drive is 283 yards. ''Friends' Volleyball Blast'' Kirby is a default playable character in Friends' Volleyball Blast. He is an All-Around character, possessing good shot power and movement speed but poor team skills. His Special Spike is Ultra Sword, where he slashes at his opponents before striking the ball. Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Yarn Kirbys appear in Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter ''as playable characters. They are made entirely of knitted wool, including their hat and sword. His eyes, blush, and mouth are made of felt. Kirby has average stats all around, but he can also jump multiple times. His weapon is the '''Green Sword', a generic melee weapon that he can use to slash opponents. He can also parry enemy shots to deflect them. The Kirby amiibo is part of Wave 1 of the Toy Island ''amiibo line. When used in battle it gives Kirby the Ultra Sword, greatly increasing the range and power of his attacks, for 30 seconds. Kirby's special costume gives him a mask, cape, and sword akin to Metaknight's. ''Toy Island Tennis Kirby is a playable character in Toy Island Tennis. His default partner is Eeyore. He is a Power type character, as he has high shot power but poor reach. ''Toy Island Sports Fest'' Kirby appears in Toy Island Sports Fest as a Power type character who is available in all sports. He has high power and average stats elsewhere. As a computer player, he plays as a Pragmatist, acting aggressively and competitively. He can be seen spectating on Toy Island Bayside, Sky Garden, and Dino Stadium. He has two player cards, one of bronze rarity and the other, which depicts him enveloped in an energetic aura, of platinum rarity, titled "Kirby (Courageous)". Character Kirby acts almost like a mercenary. He is very sly and able to hide his true intentions flawlessly. He is also a strong and courageous leader. Despite appearing strong on the outside, when dealing with his higher-ups he has shown to be timid and intimidated by their powers. As well, when he was weak and vulnerable, the Toy Island Crew showed their compassion and welcomed him back to the Island, despite what he had done to them. He then vowed to treat them all more nicely, proving his valiance. He is also shown to be very reflective of his past, as seen in the last leg of Season 4. Kirby is a skilled fighter who is adept at using his sword in combat. However, due to the nature of the show, he is not usually able to demonstrate his prowess. Appearance Kirby has a round, pink marshmallow-like body. His cheeks have red blush and his eyes are usually glaring. He has large red feet as well. His hat is green with yellow trim and a white pom-pom, and his sword is yellow with a green handle. Weapons Kirby always carries his sword with him, as it is what keeps him feeling safe. He is very skilled at using it, rivalling Oshawott's prowess at using his scalchop. Trivia *Kirby takes the appearance of the Sword Kirby power-up from the real Kirby games. Thus, he always has his sword. However, he is unable to inhale other characters and take their abilities. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Crew Category:Napoleonic Forces Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Friends' Hockey Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Friends' Kombat II Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Toy Island Golf Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Friends' Volleyball Blast Characters Category:Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Toy Island Adventures Game Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Toy Island Sports Fest Characters